kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellis
Ellis is a chacter from the fan-made game Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection. She is the 15 year old Nobody of the desceased Keyblade weilder, Leslie. Story Best Friends Before Ellis became a Nobody, she was best friends with Natilie Ickir, Elena, Jonathon, and Chris. They spent time together in Twilight Town, just as any other groups of friends would. But life with her friends changed once they met King Mickey. The Keyblade Leslie met King Mickey a month before her death. The King told her that she, along with her friends, were skilled Keyblade weilders and that it was their job to take out the Heartless. Leslie traing with the King and went out on a mission with her friends to destroy five giant Heartless bosses. Unfortunately, she was killed and her heart was taken. She was therefore, turned into the Nobody, Ellis. Who am I? Ellis woke up in front of a synthesis shop. Standing up, she noticed other shops around her and a pathway for a train. She was in Twilight Town's Tram Common! Ellis was feeling confused and had a major headache. She couldn't remember a thing except for the giant Heartless boss. Why was she fighting the Heartless? Who was there with her? She suddenly remembered her friends fighting with her, so she set out to look for them. While walking, she noticed a large hole in the wall on one of the sides in Tram Common. She went inside and found herself inside a large forest. Behemoth! Ellis searched around the trees for her comraes, but there was no sign of them. In the distance, she could see a pathway leading to a gate in front of an old mansion. She thought she could see someone in front of the gate... Ellis started to walk on the path to see who was there, but she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there?" What she should be asking is what's there. She retreated from the path and searched through the trees in the forest and found nothing. But as Ellis turned around, she found herself looking at a mysterious black figure emerging from the thickest tree. The black figure took the form of a Behemoth! It was blocking the entrance back into Tram Common and Ellis had no other way to escape, except for the mansion... but she couldn't leave it wandering free in the woods! The Behemoth began to attack and she was unable to dodge them. If only she had some sort of weapon... That's when a Keyblade appeared in her hands. "What's this?" She looked at the Keyblade, puzzled. Little did she know, the Behemoth was charging at her. In a panic, she pointed her Keyblade out in front of her, hoping to drill it in its head, ut instead, a blast of water shot out from the tip of the Keyblade. The force of the water destroyed the Behemoth and it dissapperead into darkness. What's lost is found Ellis stood there with her Keyblade still pointed out. "What... just... happened?" All of a sudden, she heard a girl's voice calling her name. Ellis turned around to see a girl in brown hair walking towards her. Ellis was about to attack, but the girl's face seemed so familiar... The brunette introduced herself as Elena. Ellis realized that this was one of her friends she was looking for! Elena asked Ellis to follow her to a different place. They arrived in a dark deserted place, or as Elena calls it, what's left of The World That Never Was. There, Ellis sad a boy with long brown hair next to a stone with a "I" on it. Ellis approached the stone and amazingly, the voice of Xemnas spoke out! He told her, "You seek answers... I can give you a purpose." These were the same words he told Roxas on his first day with Organization XIII. "If you help me, I shall help you in return." So what was he talking about? Xemnas explained to Ellis about Nobodies, just as King Mickey did when Ellis was Leslie. He told her about what happened to Organization XIII and that he wants to detroy another Organization, permanately. The group of people that Xemnas was referring to was made of Ellis's and her friends's complete beings. Ellis did not like this idea, but this was all the family she was going to get, so she agreed. The Fifth Member As the days passed, Ellis was asked to go to another part of Twilight Town using the train, to find another member named Jayden. She found him at a dead end of the new Twilight Town section, holding a Keyblade. Ellis asked him to come with her and off they went. Ellis came just in time to hear Chris and Elena talking about a fifth member. Selena had explained that the fifth member was the last to be turned into a Nobody, and that she needs to be found to complete their organization. The following week, the stone of Xemnas ordered a search party for Ricki Tan, the lost member. Ellis went with Chris to look in Twilight Town's sandlot and alleyway, but no sign of Ricki. They met up with Jayden and Selena, who haven't found her either. Everyday was a tiring search for the missing member, but she still wasn't found. Waiting Xemnas put the members to work, since Ricki Tan still has yet to be found. Ellis was sent on missions to fight, what Xemnas told her about, Heartless. She fought all types of Heartless, from weak ones such as Shadows, to stronger ones such as Zip Slashers. Xemnas has not yet given up hope to collect the countless number of hearts to once again, gather into Kingdom Hearts. More to come Appearance Ellis wears the signature clothing of the Organization, which is a kimono-like black outfit with a blue lining on one side. She wears black flat shoes with a hard wooden bottom. Her wavy hair is a light blonde color and it reaches in the middle of her back. She almost always has a blue lily flower in her hair as a representative of her cheerful attitude. She has light blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a chain necklace with a dark blue pearl hanging on it. Personality Ellis is probably the most happiest and cheeriest member of The Deceased, but has the most terrible mood swings. She's always seen smiling, no matter the situation. She is very sociable. But even though she is the most upbeat member, she can also be considered ''bipolar. ''Her mood can change in a flash and she'll become a lethal weapon. The Deceased members are very cautious when speaking to her, because in one false move and all hell breaks loose. Quotes Cutscenes Before Battle During Battle After Battle